The Black Angel of Destruction
is the seventeenth episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it first aired in Japan on January 31, 2015. Synopsis In the hot springs, Sala reveals to Ange that she has discovered Aura deep underground in the Misurugi Empire, and that they must march with all power to the Misurugi Empire through a singular point to recapture it. Sala tells Ange that she trusts her judgment, and that if she were to go to the war front with Ange, she would be very glad. Afterwards, Tusk suggests that it would not be bad to fight in cooperation with DRAGON. In contrast, Ange feels anxious because she has become unable to believe anything as a result of the constant lies. She says that it is strange that a former princess would invade the Misurugi Empire. Tusk encourages Ange that she should do what she wants to do, and then tells Ange he will support her to the best of his abilities. Ange is calmed by Tusk's optimistic words. Tusk sexually harasses Ange and is subsequently thrown into the river by her, suffering serious injuries. As they enjoy eating lunch, Lamia thanks Ange. As a result of Tusk's injuries, he is invited by the DRAGON women to have dinner with them. The fact that Tusk seems infatuated with the DRAGON a woman makes Ange very jealous, and she makes a threatening gesture towards them, and then she makes space only for two and waits on Tusk hand and foot. Tusk comments that the meal that Ange served to him was the best. Ange feels a strong kinship with the people of Arzenal, admiring the fact that they are able to live both happily and peacefully, even without Mana. Ange decides that she will go back to Arzenal because it is a comfortable place to live in and also because Momoka is waiting there for Ange's return. After Ange has made her decision, Sala arrives. She tells Ange that, because she respects Ange's decisions, and because she is under Ange's debt, when the time comes that they defeat Embryo she would like to continue the games she had been playing with Ange from where they had left off. Lamia is pleased with the growth of her daughter, Vivian and tells Vivian that she should value the friends she met during her process of growth. Vivian decides to go back to the place where her friends are, and promises Lamia that she will return back to her. Before the war takes place, Dr. Gecko tells Tusk that wants to know more about his body, but Ange intrudes. Omiko decides that it is time to inform Embryo of the threat posed by the Descendants of Aura and then, triggered by her words, they start to attack. Ange, Tusk and Vivian head to the Singularity Point and embark for the world where they had formerly lived. Meanwhile, Tusk and Ange discuss their dreams, such as wanting to open a coffee shop together, and then they hope that the world will become peaceful in the future. After the Singularity Point opens, find that they are not in the skies of the Misurugi Empire where they originally planned to emerge, and soon they realize that they have been ambushed. Riza is imprisoned in a torture chamber in the Misurugi Empire, where Embryo forces the secret of the army's strategy out of Riza and thus staves off an attack of Sala's forces. Sala's battlefront is pushed back, and Sala is left unsure of how to proceed. She resolves to withdraw, following the advice of Ange and Tusk. Ange makes up her mind to fight in order to give Sala time to reach the Singularity Point and as a result Sala is able to return to the other earth. In response to being attacked, Ange battles a group of people and, in the end, learns that the people attacking her are her former co-workers from Arzenal: Salia, Ersha and Chris. They, who are under control of Embryo, tries to capture Ange, but failed because of interference by Tusk and Vivian. Finally, the Villkiss allows Ange to teleport to Arzenal to avoid being captured by them. At first Arzenal is devoid of people, but suddenly someone appears. Finally, Ange and Momoka achieve a reunion. Plot Act One Lamia.jpg Cross Ange 17 High Priestess.png Cross Ange 17 DRAGON shields.png Cross Ange 17 Cleopatra.png Cross Ange 17 Lizardia imprisoned.png Cross Ange 17 Villkiss with Enryugo's Beam Rifle.png Cross ange 17 Ersha piloting Raziya.png Cross Ange 17 Chris piloting Theodra.png Cross Ange 17 Salia piloting Cleopatra.png Cross Ange 17 Villkiss captured by the formation Shining Rose Triangle.png Cross Ange 17 Theodra.png Cross Ange 17 Raziya.png Cross Ange 17 Villkiss Ariel Mode.png Cross Ange ep 17 Ange angry.jpg Cross Ange ep 17 Lamia and her daughter Vivian.jpg Cross Ange ep 17 Vivian and her Mother Lamia.jpg Cross Ange ep 17 Ersha and Raziya.jpg Cross Ange ep 17 Ersha and Raziya Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 17 Ange, Tusk and Vivian Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 17 Vivian Eating Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 17 Hilda and Rosalie Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 17 Ange and Hilda Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 17 Hilda and Tusk Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 17 Ange, Hilda, Tusk and Momoka Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 17 Diamond Rose Knights.jpg Cross Ange ep 17 Vivian Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 17 Cleopatra Full-body Extended Version.jpg Act Two Stats Characters Ragna-mails Ryuu-Shin-Ki Quotes Songs *Shinjitsu no Mokushiroku (OP) *Shūmatsu no Love Song (ED) Notes & Trivia References 17